


Red Pill EPILOGUE : Wedding Bells

by JannKenneth



Series: The Red Pill [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cheating kink, Daddy Kink, Dubious Morality, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tags Contain Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, smut with plot, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: How's Trystan's relationship to everyone that hasenteredhis complicated life?This is the epilogue chapter and the wedding bells are ringing.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Red Pill [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Smut and Sin Collection





	Red Pill EPILOGUE : Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.  
>   
> \------------------------------------  
> Leave a comment or a kudos, so I would know if you end up liking this story or not.  
>   
> Now, enjoy!  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Charles Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1242428251332460547?s=19)  
> \- [Jackson Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
>   
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“Kyle, are you ready?” Trystan asks as he approaches his best friend who is standing in front of a tall mirror. “Kyle?” he adds, when there was no answer.

“It looks wonky, doesn’t it?” Kyle responds as he fidgets on the bowtie. He adjusts the bowtie ever so slightly in one direction before he straightens his tux again and looks at himself in the mirror. His eyebrows would raise as he spots another imperfection and he’d be back at it again.

“It doesn’t look wonky. What-?” Trystan asks. Kyle, Gavin and Trystan have always known each other since they were kids. And Trystan never pegged Kyle as the scaredy cat type. He is always the most daring among the three of them. So he doesn’t understand his friend’s seemingly worried and nervous behavior.

“Fuck. I can’t believe I am getting married.” Kyle remarks as he starts taking the bowtie off.

“What are you doing?”

“I think the stripe necktie looks better.” Kyle remarks as he reaches for it.

“No. Kyle, stop.” Trystan chuckles. He doesn’t understand what Kyle is nervous about. For him, it’s just a wedding. Walk down the aisle, say some vows, put on the ring, do some dance and bonk until one or both of you pass out. What’s more to it?

“Kyle, look at me.” Trystan chuckles at his nervous friend. He starts readjusting Kyle’s bowtie, moving it to the center. As  _ center _ as he could. “What are you so nervous about?” he finally asks, unable to hold his tongue.

“I can’t believe I am getting married, man. It’s like… I never thought I am a marrying type. Shit, I’m so nervous.”

“Yes, but why are you nervous?” Trystan tries again. Satisfied with his work on the necktie, he steps back to look at Kyle’s whole outfit. “Looks so dapper.” he adds.

“Thanks, man. I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I- I just am.” Kyle declares, also lost as to what he is so nervous about. It’s just a ceremony to declare his love to the rest of the world. There should be nothing to it. “I feel like I am going to vomit.”

“When did you turn into a drama queen.” Trystan chuckles back.

“Not funny. I am really nervous. Shit. I feel like I am back in our senior year. Being called by Mr. Fat-Fucking-Rogers to answer an equation that doesn’t make sense to me. The laughter from our classmates. This is so- SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.” Kyla blabbers on.

_ Oh, Mr. Rogers. _ Trystan smiles to himself as he is reminded of his Math teacher.  _ I wonder where that pervy teacher is now. Senior year certainly was fun with him around. Haven’t talked to him since I graduated though. Maybe I should give him a call some time. _

“Trys, you listening?” Kyle adds when Trystan did not respond.

“Oh. Sorry, I was just- Anyway. Don’t worry too much about the wedding. Just don’t mess up the name and you’d be golden.” Trystan gives his friend a reassuring smile.

“I- I still can’t believe I am actually getting married.” Kyle says again as he looks at himself in the mirror for final minor adjustments on his tie. Trystan’s response of a chuckle makes Kyle turn to his friend. “What? I am just straightening it out a little.” He adds defensively.

“Not that. I- I just-” Trystan can’t even finish his words before he starts laughing.

“Oh. You’re laughing about something else, aren’t you?” Kyle accuses. The mockery in Trystan’s laughter makes it clear that he is laughing for a different reason. “You are thinking how it is more surprising that I am marrying a man.” Kyle adds, not pleased. His face displays a mostly neutral but judging look.

“Not just that. You are marrying Diego. The kid we bullied in high school.” Trystan responds with a roaring laughter.

“Shut up! May I remind you about that certain jock that I caught being fucked in the locker room by my now husband-to-be?” Kyle chimes in which makes Trystan stop laughing.

“Oh, right. That was--”

“Humiliating?” Kyle inquires.

“HOT!” Trystan answers instead.

“God, you’re such a slut.” Kyle chuckles back.

Trystan remembers that day all so clearly. It was a Friday, less than a week since he and his Dad proclaimed their love to each other. He is back to his old happy self walking down the highschool hallway. He spots Diego from a distance, distracted and walking towards him. He distinctly remembers not seeing his target for bullying for the past few days.

_ He is avoiding me. But he can’t do that forever. _ Trystan notes to himself. Diego seems so busy with the books in his arms that it was easier for Trystan to bump into the guy and knock all the books to the ground.

“Faggot.” Trystan mutters to himself. Feeling triumphant as he walks away, he lets Diego scramble to pick up all his books and papers.

“Shut up, little girl.” Diego mutters back, furious with the insult hurled his way. The words strike a cord in Trystan’s ear. The voice suddenly sounds all too familiar to him. Trystan turns to look at Diego as his mind processes the message.

“What did you say?” Trystan asks. His words are sharp but also hesitant.

“I said... Shut up, little girl.” Diego repeats himself with confidence. He puts down the books back on the floor before he stands up. His assumed stance is indicative of willingness to get into a fight with Trystan. The corridor is empty except for the two of them, so Diego is confident he can take Trystan in a one-on-one fight.

“W-What makes you think that you could call me-”

“The pink lingerie outfit that you were wearing last Sunday.” Diego quickly rebutts, shutting the high school jock up.

“How did-?” Trystan stutters in shock. Diego only raises an eyebrow as he makes a devilish grin.

“No- No way. You- NO way.”

“Oh, you remember. Good.” Diego responds calmly, knowing that there will be no fight after this. He scoffs as the look of disbelief and horror shows on Trystan’s face. “Come with me.” Diego declares as he picks up his books.

“Wha- Where?” Trystan asks.

“Somewhere private. Unless you want to suck my cock in the corridor.” Diego responds cockily. He turns his heel to the direction of his locker. He could hear Trystan’s voice calling after him.

“Wait. But-” Trystan tries to protest as he watches Diego head towards a locker. He wants to walk away, but he feels like he can’t. He is too curious to know how this could be possible.”How did-?”

“I work for Charles every first Sunday of the month. And after I am done with the lawn, I always go up to the bedroom and fuck your grandmother.” Diego responds with a cocky grin. Trystan’s, on the other hand, scowls with disgust more than anger.

“But how did- Did- Did you plan it with my grandfather?” Trystan asks, confused how this weird and disturbing arrangement between his grandfather and Diego turned into something involving him.

“No.” Diego answers simply as he slams his locker shut. His books are now neatly placed inside. Without saying anything else, Diego continues walking.

“Wait. But how did-”

“Ask your grandfather. I was as surprised as you. And thankful. Let’s not forget about being thankful.” Diego notes.

“Where are we going?” Trystan asks but stops in his tracks as he recognizes the route to the football locker room. “No… We can’t-”

“Why?” Diego asks as he continues to walk.

“But, someone might see us.” Trystan protests.

“That’s part of the thrill, isn’t it?” Diego is silently wishing that someone would catch them. And someone actually did.

Despite Trystan’s hesitation, he follows Diego to the football lockers. Thankfully, it is already deserted at that time of day. When he enters the locker room, he is greeted by Diego’s throbbing member. And try as he might to fight his urges, his knees soon meet the hard concrete floor. Not long after and he is already willingly choking on Diego’s thick brown cock.

Diego, who is adamant on being straight, can’t help himself. As he nears his climax, he immediately pulls his bully off his cock. He then makes Trystan sit on the bench before he kneels in front of the jock. Once again Diego finds himself sucking the Trystan’s cock. He can’t believe that he would willingly do it when he holds all the cards.

“Oh, Diego… Ahhh… I am close.” Trystan tries to warn. But Diego is too in the moment, to recognize the warning. It is a surprise for him when Trystan starts shooting in his mouth. He had two choices. One, he can remain in place and start swallowing. Or two, he can pull off the cock and risk being sprayed with cum. He chooses Option 1. But added his own addendum.

“What the fuck, little girl.” Diego exclaims after he pulls off Trystan’s cock. But not before he swallowed everything the jock has to offer him.

“S-sorry. I tried to warn you.” Trystan responds defensively.

“Well, you will have to pay for that.” Diego declares as he grabs Trystan and bends him over the wooden bench. Trystan happily obliged. And minutes later when Kyle barges into the locker room to get his gym bag, he stumbles into his friend being roughly fucked by the school  _ faggot. _

“What the fuck?” Kyle remarks.

“It’s not what you think.” Trystan pleads between whorish moans. Kyle’s presence didn’t stop Diego’s fucking. Instead it only spurs him on. Having another of his bully watch as he sodomizes his main bully, Diego is certainly winning.

“Trystan, what is this?”

“I am fucking your friend, isn’t that obvious?” Diego can feel his orgasm drawing closer and closer. He can’t hold it back. He doesn’t want to.

“But- But he is the fag.” Kyle says in disbelief. His metaphorical jaw is still on the floor while his face remains devoid of any expression other than confusion.

“AAAAAHHHHHHH…” Diego grunts in response as he thrusts one more time inside his bully, seeding the jock in front of a witness. Trystan wants to die in shame. He knew that his high school life won’t be the same after this. His biggest fear is that he’d turn into the bullied from being the bully.

“Please don’t tell anyone, Kyle. you can’t.” Trystan pleads as Diego pulls his disflating cock out.

“But Trystan you... You aren’t gay, are you?” Kyle asks, trying to make sense of what he just witnessed.

“Long story.” Trystan responds simply as he tries to stand up but Diego pushes him back down on the wooden bench. “What are you--?”

“Kyle, right?” Diego asks.

“Yes?”

“You want to fuck your friend, right?” Diego inquires. A weird question but not without basis. Because in the other jock’s pants is a very visible and not-so-tiny stirring.

“Diego, what are-” Trystan’s question stops in his throat as a smirk sparkles on his best friend’s face. “No, Kyle. No, you can’t.” Trystan pleads. But it is pointless. Kyle eagerly pulls down his pants and takes his cock out, already hard and leaking. And Trystan remains in place, even if Diego has long vacated the spot behind him. No one is pushing him down to stay in place. Yet he remains back arched and ass raised in the air while Kyle positions himself behind him.

“That was the first time you fucked me.” Trystan notes to the groom.

“But that wasn’t the last time.” Kyle chimes with a chuckle.

“Not at all. Is that when you fell in love with Diego?” Trystan asks, curious.

“No. That happened way later, in college, when fate brought us back together. But that was when I knew I was in love with you.” Kyle confesses.

“Right… Wait.. Wait what?!?!” Trystan responds, not expecting that kind of confession from his long-time best friend.

“Yes. Don’t worry Trystan. I am over it.” Kyle assures.

“Wait? When? How?”

“And why? And who? And where?” Kyle teases. “I’ve always had a crush on you since we were kids, dummy. You had the perfect round tushy. But you are just so straight, until you weren’t.”

“I still do, you know. Have a perfect round tushy.” Trystan clarifies. “Wanna have another go at it before you walk down the aisle?”

“Ha ha. I would if I could. But I am in a monogamous relationship.” Kyle responds by laughing it off, thinking that Trystan was just teasing. He doesn’t realize that it really was a genuine offer.

“So Diego’s cock is worth more to you than my tight juicy ass.” Trystan teases.

“Pretty much.” Kyle confirms.

“Hey you two. No time for blabbering. It’s time for ‘ _ I do’ _ .” Gavin chimes in, startling the two. They didn’t even notice their friend came in.

“Oh, right. The wedding. Thanks for the distraction, Trystan.” Kyle says before he heads out of the room. Trystan follows before his path gets blocked by his other friend - Gavin.

“What is this distraction Kyle was talking about? Did you two... you know?” Gavin wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“No. He is a faithful man.” Trystan smiles, proud for his friend. There aren’t many men who can say no to him. Although a bit embarrassing to be rejected, he is still happy.

“Kyle’s loss.” Gavin chimes in, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Shut up, Gavin. You’re married.” Trystan chuckles.

“Yes. But I am not faithful.” Gavin rebutts with a knowing grin.

“Hey, you two. Aren’t you coming? My wedding is about to start.” Kyle remarks.

“After.” Trystan and Gavin say in unison before they follow behind Kyle to the hall where the wedding will be held.

The wedding itself is a traditional wedding, albeit with a not-so traditional pair of husband and husband. But for Kyle, it is just perfect. Like a reflection of a conventional wedding, he walks down the aisle, not TO his groom but WITH his groom. Fingers laced with his lover - Diego, the two of them walk down the aisle to the altar where the presiding priest awaits. Kyle is no sappy romantic, but he truly felt the world slow down as the two of them share a smile. The vows they exchanged are short but heartfelt. Two lovers vowing to share their lives in sickness and in health until death parts them.

“You may now kiss.” The priest announces as the crowd awaits for the grand culmination of the ceremony. The kiss Kyle and Diego shares is sweet, unlike the passionate ones they already shared in bed. But it is not less in any measure.

“I can’t believe we are married now.” Diego confesses to his now husband. His eyes bores through Kyle’s eyes into his lover’s soul. He feels so lucky for finding someone to love and to hold.

“That’s my line.” Kyle responds. The two can’t help but sneak in two more kisses before turning to the cheering crowd.

Diego’s whole family is there to bear witness. His parents were surprisingly supportive with him when he came out, despite what their church said about this union. And his siblings don’t love and respect him any less. But of course, everybody in his family likes Kyle now more than him. He’s okay with it because he can take out his jealousy on Kyle in bed.

Kyle’s family is also there, supportive as can be. Kyle’s mother and sister are tearing up, smiling at him. And even if Kyle’s ex-military father is still struggling with acceptance, he wouldn’t miss his son’s marriage. The reassuring smile he gives his son makes Kyle more thankful for the loving family he has.

Marriage is the grandest declaration of love. It is the everlasting vow that binds two souls into one. It is the unbreakable contract made by and upheld with love. But it is only true to those who believe it. And Gavin certainly doesn’t believe it. Because while his pregnant wife mingles with the crowd in the reception, he is busy mingling with Trystan’s insides once again.

“How long has it been, Trys?” Gavin asks, panting. His hips thrust into Trystan’s cocksheath while his grip on Trystan’s shoulders keeps his friend in place.

“Ahh… I don’t know. When was your wedding again?” Trystan grunts. His sweaty elbow slides around on the porcelain toilet tank which makes it harder for him to maintain his bend-over position.

“Four, five years ago?” Gavin responds. He does remember how he spent his prep time for his big day. He can’t forget how he fucked Trystan’s brains out to celebrate his last moments as a single man. One last bang before he gets shackled in. Or at least that is what Trystan called it. He also remember being sweaty and reeking of sex when he stood there in the altar. The priest gave him a dirty look. Luckily, his bride was so nervous to even notice his stench.

“Right. Fuck, I am close.” Trystan moans. As his one arm struggles to keep him steady, the other is busy stroking himself.

“Oh, fuck. That reminds me. When are you gonna get married?” Gavin grunts. His thrusts go more frantic as he teethers the edge of no return. His teeth bite into his biceps to muffle his moan as his climax floods through his senses and his thick married cum floods his friend’s guts.

“Aaahh…” A series of loud inhales finally ends with a high-pitched squeal as Trystan shoots into the toilet bowl below. His body shudders and shakes as the orgasmic bliss envelops him.

The two men share a moment of silence as they catch their breath. Their heavy breathing fills the room. So did the smell of their sex. Gavin pulls his shrinking cock out and quickly grabs on the roll of tissue to clean himself.

“Wow. That was a blast. God, I miss you Trystan. I should come back to our little old hometown more often.” Gavin confesses.

“Oh, you should.” Trystan says before he had an AHA moment. “Wait. The last time wasn’t your wedding.” Trystan adds with a knowing smile. He pulls on the toilet roll as Gavin starts zipping up.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I was there when your son was born remember? I was there for work. We meet up for drinks. You got called in because your wife was in labor.” Trystan smiles at Gavin as he wipes off his married friend’s cum that is leaking out of him.

“Oh right. I mean. Technically, we weren’t there when my son was born. Because we were in one of the vacant hospital rooms shagging.” Gavin chuckles at the memory.

“Right. It was your wife’s fault though. It took her like 7 hours before she finally gave birth.” Trystan reasons.

“True.” Gavin agrees.

There was no word exchange after that. The two friends tried their best to make themselves look presentable before heading back into the reception. And as usual, when Gavin shows up to his wife moments later, she doesn’t even notice Gavin’s messy hair or wrinkled clothes. She didn’t even notice the distinct smell of sex. Or maybe she does notice but chooses not to say anything.

After dancing with both the grooms, Trystan skedaddles before the party ends. As he drives home, he can only think about what Diego said to him while they were dancing.

“Thank you, Trys. You helped me discover that I am not totally straight. Kyle and I. That’s because of you.” Diego confesses.

“You’re welcome?” Trystan managed to respond to Diego, not knowing what else to say.

Trystan doesn’t really know how instrumental he was to how Kyle and Diego’s love story came to be. Two years after they graduated from highschool, the moments that Trystan spent being the cumdump for those who are in the know lingered on. And when Kyle and Diego bumped into each other, their unlikely friendship continued. Kyle just got over his unrequited love for Trystan and Diego just got out of a shitty relationship with a cheating girlfriend. It was natural for the two to be drawn together. And the unlikely friendship blossomed into romance… And now marriage.

“I’m home.” Trystan announces as he enters the front door. Instantly, his keys go flying towards the waiting bowl of bits and bobs near the front door. He beelines into the living room where his father is waiting.

“Oh, are we having a movie night?” Trystan asks cheerfully, loving the idea. Jack only chuckles back, knowing full well what Trystan loves about movie nights. It’s not about the movie they pick but about the naughty things they do while it plays in the background.

“Dad called.” Jack announces. The blank expression on his face says more than his words did.

“Grandpop?” Trystan echoes, feigning innocence. To which, Jack rolls his eyes.

“He asked if you are still coming tomorrow. So he could call his friends and prepare.” Jack adds, taking a deep breath right after and slowly losing the battle against his emotions.

“Oh. I-” If Trystan is trying to hide the guilt on his face, he is terribly failing.

“I know you are old enough to decide for yourself, baby. But you know how I feel about your grandfather.” Jack explains.

“I know.” Trystan answers, ashamed of himself. It wasn’t hard for him to cut ties with Dr. Greene. He just can’t forgive the guy for trying to manipulate him against his father and lover. But his Grandpop didn’t do anything wrong to him. And something about how his Grandpop plows his ass makes it hard for him to let go.

“Okay. Just know that you don’t have to do anything he wants you to do. You can say No whenever you want.” Jack adds, knowing his father’s knack for going beyond limits.

“I know, Dad.” Trystan responds, knowing that he wouldn’t want to say No to anything. It is his grandfather’s beastly nature that draws him in and traps him there. The reason that makes him want to keep coming back against his lover’s wish.

“I just--”

“Trystan.” A voice chimes in. Trystan turns to see his Uncle Donovan pop out from the kitchen holding a bowl full of fresh butter popcorn. “What’s this depressing atmosphere? Take that look on your faces and throw it away. We’re watching the latest Marvel movie. No sulking allowed.” Donovan adds as he passes by Trystan and hands the bowl of popcorn to Jack. Not bothered to walk all the way around, Donovan hurls himself over the back of the couch. He lands on the cushioned furniture with a thud.

“Donovan.” Jack protests. His face looks tense like he is waiting for a loud creaking sound to come, followed closely by the couch caving in on itself. But nothing of that sort happened. Instead, it was Donovan’s cocky triumphant laugh that roars in.

“Laugh now, but I will not be giving you any massage if you hurt yourself.” Jack adds with raised eyebrow. But not a second later, he too laughs along with his former brother-in-law.

“Who said I will be needing your massage. Trystan can do that for me you know.” Donovan responds confidently.

Trystan watches smiling, loving the playful banter between his father and his Uncle. It was hard to believe how two arch enemies turned into lovers. And if he hadn’t seen it happen with his own eyes, he wouldn’t have believed it. He remembers how it all started, a few days after he and his father confessed their love for each other.

**\--- Years Ago ---**

“So have you decided yet, son?” Jack turns to Trystan. They are still lying in his son’s bed, panting and enjoying the lingering tiny jitters of their post-coital ecstasy.

“I don’t know, Dad. It doesn’t feel right.” Trystan admits. The idea of asking his father to divorce his Mom so they can be together seems too… wrong. Not that it stops him from doing  _ wrong things _ with his father. Something else is bugging him, though. The last of his clandestine encounter but the worst yet. It’s the one with a less than favorable man in his father and lover’s eyes. He just can’t get himself to tell his father about the not so distant times that he fooled around with his Uncle Donovan.

“I understand what you mean, baby. I know it would be hard to… Baby? What are you-- Oh…” Jack’s next words get stuck in his throat as he feels his cock slowly lodge itself down his son’s throat. Trystan doesn’t want to think about his Uncle Donovan or his mother. Silencing and distracting his father is his only option to avoid the topic. And he doesn’t care if his father’s cock is still a bit too sensitive for another round. Fortunately, Jack doesn’t seem to care about it nor notice what Trystan is actually doing.

Soon enough, they find themselves on top of each other with Jack giving back the favor his son is currently giving him. When Jack realized he had fallen head-over-heels for his son, he thought he just wanted to bury himself inside every hole in his son’s body where he could cram himself in. He did not realize he’d be returning the favor. Or that he’d very much enjoy doing so.

They are in the heat of the moment, when Trystan hears the distinct sound of the creaking of the door. Trystan sticks his head from under his father, craning his neck to see who it is. Trystan knew immediately that they were caught and he quivers in fear at the thought that he’d find his ever loving mother with her jaw dropped to the floor.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Donovan exclaims, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Trystan can still remember how his Uncle Donovan asked him if his father was fucking him. He remembers lying to his uncle as the man ravages him in the same bed. So catching him and his Dad in a 69 position is understandably jaw-dropping for the man.

“This is…” Trystan hears his father try to explain, but the rest of his words turn into a long mortified gasp. In a split second, Jack is already off the bed, looking at the brother of his wife. Trystan isn’t sure what his father is more afraid of - his uncle Donovan calling the police or tattling to his still-oblivious mother. Trystan is more worried for the latter. Although, it was a relief that it wasn’t his mother who had caught them. It would have been the worst way for her to discover their secret.

_ Shit. Dad still doesn’t know that I slept with Uncle Donovan. I know how much they despise each other. I- I should keep this under wraps. I should- FUCK! _ Trystan mutters to himself as the grim look of realization crosses his face. Before he or his father can say anything, his uncle Donovan shakes his head before walking away. Seeing this and his father just standing there frozen with a worried look on his face, Trystan knows that he can’t afford to panic. He has to make things right. He WANTS to make things right. Trystan clears his throat from his father’s thick precum and his own drool before he speaks up.

"Uh-Uncle wait... Please..." Trystan blushes as the man stops on his track.  _ What should I say now? What can I say? _

“S-s-stay…” Trystan stutters and his voice cracks. He sits up in bed, hoping for a miracle of some sort. His uncle wears an expression of calmness on his face, and Trystan can’t quite read what is going on in the older man’s head. Just that something is brewing in there. Then a smug expression shows on his Uncle Donovan’s face as the man shakes his head. Following his uncle’s gaze, Trystan turns to his frozen father, unmistakably quivering and cowering in fear.

“So what is this?” Donovan asks as a malicious smirk dances across his lips. “What is all of this, Jackson?”

As his Uncle Donovan’s accusing tone cut through like a sharp knife, his father can only open his mouth and close it. Trystan knows that his father despises his uncle, and the feeling has always been mutual. The only thing that keeps the two civil is maintaining the distance. But now that they are forced together by circumstance and his uncle has an ace up his sleeves, Trystan sees his father begrudgingly choose his only option - to cower like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Just a spur of the moment blowjob?" Donovan turns to ask his nephew in the father’s silence. Trystan blushes red, feeling depraved and looking like a whore with a precum-painted face, but he too has no choice but to choose silence. Better that than say anything that might jeopardize his only remaining secret from his father. And Donovan isn’t happy about that.

"Answer me, you pigs.” Donovan spits out. His words inflict healthy lashes of pain and guilt, but Jack and Trystan can only flinch and continue to stay quiet like two puppies caught tearing down the sofa.

“So how was it, Jack? Fucking your son's face. Is it as satisfying as fucking my sister?” Donovan continues to lash in anger. Trystan knows that it is hypocritical for his uncle to be angry at his father for mudding the sanctity of marriage when he did the same thing. But Trystan doesn't know how his Uncle Donovan has warned his mother since the beginning that his father would cheat on her. Granted, his uncle may have never expected it to be with him.

“Donovan, stop.” Jack says finally.

“Why? Are you also fucking your own son?" Donovan asks, sounding like it was an absurd idea to him. Trystan gulps nervously, knowing his lies will be undone any second now. His Uncle Donovan will know that he lied about his father not using his hole. And his Dad will know about his only remaining secret. Before Donovan can speak up though, Jack interjects with a loud “NO”.

_ The other times I cheated on Dad, he is fully or partially responsible. But with Uncle Donovan, I just know that Dad would never orchestrate that. Clearly that time, it was real cheating. I am sure Dad would not take that lightly. _ Trystan doesn’t have to look at his father’s face to know that it would only make him feel more guilty. Trystan can only stare at the ground. His father’s distinct flavor lingers on his mouth and instinctively, his tongue snakes out to lick his lips and taste his father’s cum once more.

“This… This is the first time. It- It just happened.” Trystan bites at his lower lip to keep his silence, letting his father bite the bullet. “I- I didn’t. It’s my fault. I take full responsibility.” Jack adds. His heart now pumping harder than it was when he was stretching his son’s throat. Although, it is for a different reason than one would think.

Unbeknownst to Trystan, Jack already knows about the secret encounter with Donovan. He saw the recorded video from the hidden cameras in Trystan’s bedroom. And like the twisted man that he is, his mind bypasses the emotion of anger and goes straight to horny.

“You’re fucking my son.” Colors drained from Donovan’s face when Jack confronted him the day before.

“No, I…”

“Do you want to fuck Trystan with me?” Jack asked brazenly. Donovan is surely disgusted at the offer, yet the blood that drained from his face went somewhere south.

“But--”

“Can we call a truce? I know you want to fuck Trystan again. And I want to see you do it. I saw the video but I want to see it live.” Jack said simply.

“Are you fucking mental?” Donovan exclaims as a response. Yet here they are now. The two of them, playing some kind of prank on poor unknowing Trystan.

Trystan holds back a sigh, grateful that his father is lying about this being their first time. Because he has already made the same lie days ago and he doesn’t really want his Uncle Donovan to know he was lying then.

"So, Trystan. First time with Daddy, huh? Is this true?” Trystan nods, confirming the lie and hoping that his uncle would believe it and move on.

“Okay. But is this your first time, Trystan? No one before Dad?” Donovan asks which has taken Trystan aback. The teenager’s cheeks burn red under the thin layer of his father’s prefuck juice. He can almost hear the question in the teenager’s eyes.  _ “What are you doing?” _ it says. And in fact, he doesn’t know either. He didn’t intend to humour Jack’s fucked-up plan, but this is surprisingly exhilarating.

“Is your father your first cock, huh? Ever had other cocks lately?" Donovan teases as he smirks at his nephew. He knows that Jack is the mastermind of this grand scheme, but he refuses to accept that Jack is completely okay with this.  _ Jack hates me fervently, he can’t be okay with the idea of me fucking Trystan. Right? If I see someone fucking my son or my daughter, I’d beat the shit out of them. He must still be angry for what I did. He should be. _

Trystan’s cheeks burn redder. He nods weakly as he stares into his uncle’s eyes, trying to plead with the man to keep their secret between them. He hates that he is only digging a deeper grave for himself, but he internally reasons that he will eventually tell his father the truth. Just not today. Ironically, he is right because his Dad already knew.

“Speak up, Trystan. I can’t hear you.” Donovan demands, prompting Trystan to say his lie aloud.

"N...no sir. T-this was my first time." Trystan stutters. He is mentally kicking himself for being reckless. He swears he made sure to lock the door. But maybe he was just too horny to even bother. He finds the scenario almost comical though, as both of these men have already fucked him multiple times before.

Donovan lets out a malicious chuckle at his nephew’s obvious lie. Everything about the whole situation is baffling to him.  _ What is compelling Trystan to lie to his father about what happened with the two of us? And why would Jack want me to play and tease Trystan this way? I have a theory. _ Intrigued he may be, Donovan is also as fascinated with going through with the plan now.

“Huh.. First time. Then rule number one for doing this filthy stuff - Lock the fucking door.” Donovan chuckles. Jack grits his teeth. He thought he was ready for his own plan, but hearing his brother-in-law cockily mock him with his son and lover’s infidelity proves otherwise.

"You two look scared. Didn’t you already think about this, before you two do something so sinful… repulsive?" Donovan asks, playing the role that his nephew gave him. Acting like he hasn’t had a go on Trystan’s tight ass, days ago.

"First time huh? So if I ask to show me your asshole now, then I should be expecting to see a tight-holed virgin?" Donovan asks, chuckling as the scared look registers in Trystan's face. And the look of abhorrent shock on Jack’s face shows that the man isn’t expecting this either.

Trystan is nervous but is ultimately grateful that his uncle seems to be willing to keep their secret from his father. His uncle is a great man, in his humble opinion and he doesn’t know why the two always hate each other.

“Yes sir, I’m a virgin…” Trystan mutters out, hardly able to say it confidently. Especially with his  _ ‘virgin’ _ hole still sore from the seemingly endless line of cocks that are dying to cram themselves inside him.

“Well, now I want to know how this happened. Jackson, tell me everything that led to this moment.” Donovan says, smirking at Jack. In his mind he knows that Jack must be good at lying to even try to play this prank on Trystan. Now it is his chance to test that.

“I was- It…” Jack averts his eyes. A self-invoked giant lump of fake shame lodges in his throat, stopping him from continuing to speak.

“What's wrong, Jack? Cat got your tongue?” Donovan sighs in frustration. “You have been all high and mighty, judging me for cheating on my wife with some foreign chick that I won't be seeing again after the hook-up. And here you are messing around with your own son.” This might be a part of the  _ performance _ but Donovan’s words are real.

“Uncle Don--”

“And you, Trystan. Did you enjoy giving in to your father? Did your father force himself on you? Did he rap-”

“NOOOO… Daddy would never do that. It is my fault.” Trystan declares. His fear may have taken a hold of his mouth to keep his silence but he draws the line with the accusation of rape. His father would never do that to him. Although technically, he knows his father did.

"So, Trystan. If your father won't answer me, then tell me. What happened here earlier?" Donovan inquires. Suddenly, he becomes aware of the painful tightness in his pants. From the dangling piece of lumber between Jack’s legs that never went limp, Donovan is sure he is unironically enjoying this as well. Like the demented piece of garbage that he is.

“Trystan, no.”

“Dad, I have to.” Trystan pleads to his father. He knows that with these two men despising each other's guts, he has to act as the mediator. Especially because it is him who fucked up this time. “As I was saying--”

“Wait. This is not working.” Donovan declares with a sickening grin plastered on his face. “Why don’t you suck on my cock while you try to narrate the events of the day for me, boy?” Donovan declares, cockily trying to exert his power over both Tystan and his father. The teen wants his supposed secret safe, while the perverted father wants to play a sick game. Donovan isn’t gonna play just for the sake of it. He will play to be the ultimate victor, whatever that may mean.

“NOOO… Trystan, No… Donovan you can’t do this. He is your nephew." Jack pleads. He can see what Donovan intends to do. The man wants to punish him by making him watch, but he wants this. Though his whole demeanor portrays desperation and anger, his mind is rejoicing at the moment.  _ The fun is about to begin. _

“Well, you did it and you are his father. So why not me?” Donovan answers sharply.  _ I win. _ The crimson shade of shame on Trystan’s cheeks shows that the teen acknowledges the irony of his father’s pleading. But the lack of shame on Jack’s face tells Donovan so much more.  _ Why isn’t he ashamed of what he did? He doesn’t seem one bit apologetic. Is he really this-- this perverted? _

_ Please, Uncle Donovan. No. Don’t make me do it. Not in front of Dad.  _ Trystan pleads to his uncle with his eyes. But his uncle stays stern with that demand.

“Donovan, please.” Jack begs again, which only coaxes a more wicked smirk from the uncle.  _ This bastard is really enjoying this. What a sicko! _ Donovan would have walked away with this realization. But he is too horny to back out now.

“Think hard, Trystan. Tell me while sucking my cock, doing what you like most. Or don't and I will tell your mom...” Donovan smugly warns.

"Trystan, no. You don’t have to do this. Let him tell your Mom. I don't care." Jack declares, loving the look on his son’s face.

“...and everyone who will listen. A damaged reputation in highschool, you’d be eating lunch alone in a bathroom cubicle. That is if you aren’t getting fucked by your former friends.” Donovan adds. Ironically, Trystan will find himself in a bathroom being royally fucked by his friends a few days later regardless of what he chooses.

Trystan doesn’t need the latter threat for his high school reputation. That is the last thing in his mind at the moment. What matters to him now is the impending doom cast over his father because of his previous reckless and promiscuous actions. _I don't know how much this will hurt Dad... but I don't want mom to find out. Dad may be ready to let Mom know about us, but I am not. And if he tells the cops, I know Dad is truly in danger. I may not be underage anymore but incest is still a crime, right?_ _If only… If I hadn’t…_

Trystan submissively drops down onto his knees whilst hesitantly looking at his father. His eyes are already asking for forgiveness from what he was about to do.  _ “S-sorry dad. I don't want to get you in trouble.” _ it says before Trystan turns to the threatening bulge hidden under his Uncle Donovan's black shorts. The outline of his uncle’s smooth veinless cock is already visible and his mouth waters with shameful anticipation. Despite Trystan's best efforts and his father's unignorable presence behind him, his cock still twitches back to life as he reaches up and tugs down his Uncle Donovan's shorts.

"Good boy." Donovan says. He pats his nephew's head while the teen pulls his pants down revealing his perverted cock. He is already half hard and excited. This time he isn’t ashamed of it, not with Jack sporting an unwavering full erection. It’s a wonder how Trystan missed seeing it.

Trystan gulps down. He remembers the curious question that he can’t seem to answer on his own - Is Dad bigger than Uncle Donovan? Or is it the other way around? As his uncle's familiar cock springs into the air before him, Trystan’s hopeful guess is confirmed. His Uncle Donovan is not as thick nor as hung as his father.

“It was my fault…” Trystan kisses at his uncle's knob. He doesn't dare look away from it, knowing his father's eyes are burning a hole at the back of his skull. 

“Donovan, No.” Jack pleads, fighting the urge to touch and stroke himself. That would certainly give away everything.

“I was so horny...” Trystan narrates whilst he continues making his way down his uncle's shaft. Kissing along it as the older man's less potent musk invades his smell. He notices that the scent is more powerful now for some reason. But it is nowhere near the potent musk that his true lover gives off. The musk that he is used to and clearly addicted to.

“I came onto him... I'd been thinking about his cock for weeks... And weeks.” Trystan feels ashamed as he retells the story, knowing that it is the truth despite the minor timeline alteration.

“My own father's cock.” Trystan emphasizes. Opening his mouth, he sucks on his uncle's smooth balls. His tongue lapping at those nuts as it rests against it. He can feel his Uncle Donovan's cock smearing his father's cum all over his face.

“Very good boy.” Donovan declares with uninhibited loud moans. It is not hard to see that Donovan is purposely making these noises to torment and taunt the disgruntled father. The attempt is failing though. “Then what happened? What did Daddy do?”

“Ummm… Daddy didn't… He… Mmm...” Trystan struggles as he alternates from serving his uncle's precious jewels and narrating the events of what happened. One has to be sacrificed to be satisfactory in the other, and the decision wasn’t a hard one for Trystan. His next words become a series of incoherent noises, more akin to squishes and squelches rather than an intelligible word or sentence.

“So my nephew is a slut.” Donovan says it like the insult that it is. “Did you know that your son is a slut?” He further says directly to Jack, driving his point home.   
  


“No. He isn’t a slut. He is my son." Jack announces. He knows that Donovan’s taunting demands an appropriate response, and he knows of only one. He lunges forward in break-neck speed taking Donovan off-guard. A punch flies and lands square in Donovan’s jaw, wiping the arrogant and condescending smirk off his face. The punch is so strong that it sends the unsuspecting man to the ground, hands clutching his face.

Proving to be the slut that his Uncle Donovan just called him, Trystan was busy swirling his tongue on his uncle’s nut when he heard his father’s aggressive response. The punch came out of nowhere, Trystan looks up in time to watch the punch connect. He gasps, pride swells up inside him as he watches his father defend his honour. But as he sees his Uncle Donovan's hurt expression, he knows he needs to be the one to resolve this.

“Fucking perverted father. You dare lay a hand on me. My sister will surely love to hear about this. Your son's blowjob will not save you now.” Donovan mutters. The blur line between what is a performance and what’s real is even more blurry as the pain of the punch rings. Hearing this threat, Trystan spurs to action. He can't stand the idea of his mother knowing the horrible thing he did. His eyes begin to water. As the man starts to get up to leave, he reaches out and holds his muscular chest, pushing him back down.

“P-please wait, Uncle Donovan.” Trystan pleads before he gives his father an angry glare. “Dad, he's right. I am a slut, and I'll do whatever it takes... whatever he wants to keep you safe.” To prove his point, Trystan didn’t hesitate to crawl between his uncle’s legs on the carpeted floor of his bedroom. He grip at his uncle’s wet smooth nuts, using them to guide his cock upright. Trystan opens his mouth and expertly takes the cock to the root. His spare hand slides up under his uncle’s shirt, following the smooth ridges of his uncle’s well-defined muscles and keeping pressure on him to stop him from changing his mind.

“Look at your slut of a son. You can clearly see how much he loves this.” Jack watches his son service the cock of someone he so despises. Donovan’s taunting did nothing more than turn him on. Jack stands there with his cock bobbing in the air, feeling more left out than anything else. Though his nostril still flares and his teeth grit, trying hard to fake his anger.

_ He’s disappointed with me. _ Trystan has caught a quick glimpse of his father’s scornful expression and as he hears his uncle's familiar chuckle, that image marinates in his head. He uses every weapon in his arsenal to try and get his uncle off as fast as he can. He can’t bear to think of how much pain this is causing his lover. Then his Uncle Donovan grabs a handful of his hair and pulls him off.  _ What is-- _

“Not so fast, private.” Donovan teases using a name he called Trystan once while they were engaging in the same ungodly fornication. He looks at the father’s stare as he pushes the teen away. The unsettling look of lustful calm on Jack’s face makes Donovan shake his head.

_ This is not working. I see now that my taunting is only making this nasty man more aroused. I tried but failed. Now, it’s time to do it his way. _ Donovan smiles at Jack, defeated.

“Come on. I will share him with you if you want.” Donovan offers. His words are music to Jack’s ear, breaking the neutral expression on his face. Knowing that his son can’t see his face, he lets a wicked grin adorn his face.

“No-- I won’t do that.” Donovan watches in amazement as Jack’s word reverberates with hesitation despite the smug grin.

“Trystan. Pursuade your father to fuck you while you suck my cock. Or else...” Donovan lets his threat linger. His face bruised but the pleasure and thrill takes no notice. “Wait… That won't do. Why don’t I fuck you instead, as you beg your father to fuck your mouth because you are a true slut.” Donovan immediately adds, not wanting to draw the shorter end of the stick.

Hearing his uncle’s suggestion, Trystan’s heart flutters a little. Knowing his father loves the idea of him fooling around with other men and having his father share him with someone are two different things. He didn’t even dare to dream he’d be having both.

Trystan looks at his uncle, noticing the bruising on his face. He feels his emotions welling up again, turning to his father with an accusatory look.  _ Why would you do something so stupid? _ His gaze asks. Having arrived at a decision, he crawls towards his father. Looking up at Jack, he reaches out for the throbbing hard cock before him. His salivating mouth opens and his wet tongue starts making the thick meat slick.

“Dad…” Trystan looks at Jack, feeling guilty and ashamed but knowing that the two of them have little choice over his uncle’s demands. “Please daddy... Fuck my face…” he whines, begging his lover as he turns to his Uncle Donovan. Using his hold on his father’s cock, he backs himself to his Uncle Donovan. Soon, he finds himself straddling his uncle as the guy’s big rough hands squeezes and slaps at his thick round bubble butt. He moans as his uncle’s cock throbs between his cheeks. He looks up at his father, pulling at his cock and forcing Jack to take a step closer.

No matter how good of an actor Jack is with his reactions, he can't control his leaking member. He can’t stop his legs from walking forward as his son straddles his brother-in-law. “Son, I…” Jack says looking at his son. Though a moan escapes his mouth as his son continues to give him a mind-breaking fellatio, he still tries to fake the look of disappointment. His son can’t even meet his gaze.

“Dad... I want your cock in my mouth. U...use me…” Trystan blushes as he averts his gaze.

_ I've always been slutty around Dad, but this is a whole new level. I know he might react poorly, but what choice do I have. I don’t think Dad knew that this is what he signed up for. I just wish I could hide how much I'm enjoying my uncle’s cock.  _ Trystan stuffs his father’s cock down his throat, keeping his moans from escaping and ignoring his father’s protests. His uncle Donovan uses his finger to guide the wet knob into his pussy. There's hardly any resistance. He gasps and screams out like the slut he is into his father’s throbbing member lodged in his throat. His own cock is rock hard and leaking as he feels his uncle bottom out inside him. 

"How could you?" Jack mumbles adding a harsh raspiness in his voice. The added drama of the audible crack in his voice at the end of his question makes Trystan look into his watering eyes. Jack fights to hide the cocky smirk from showing on his face as the guilt and shame plagues his son’s face. Trystan’s eyes misting up in response.  _ God, I miss this. _

“Are you really this slutty to betray your own father?” Donovan asks aloud, ready to reveal the whole prank. He looks at Jack, as if asking if he could tell Trystan the truth of what is happening. But Jack didn’t falter. His gaze holds his son’s as he utters his next words.

Feeling his uncle's hands grip tight on his waist, Trystan braces himself. His uncle’s cock slides deep into me as Donovan starts to pound him without mercy. He lets out a regretful moan, struggling to keep his focus as his father’s words continue to break his heart. He flinches as his uncle lets out that heart-felt mocking laughter.

“Is this really what you want son? Your uncle Donovan fucking you while your father rapes your face hole? Or would you rather have me be the one fucking you?” Jack asks. He moves his cock over his son’s lips, teasing the teen while smearing his flavor on Trystan’s soft supple lips.

"N...NO dadDY! But w...what choice do we - AHH! - have?" Trystan moans and pants, knowing that he is more concerned in keeping his secret than anything else. Hearing his uncle Donovan's mean laugh behind him, he shivers on top of his thick hard cock. Trystan’s face is awash with guilt and shame, but his moans show no sign of remorse, just pure bliss.

“Tell me, son. And tell your Uncle Donovan who truly owns you." Jack challenges, putting his son in a risky position. It was an abrupt shift in behavior, Trystan notes. Their eyes meet and the teen can see how serious his father’s question is, leaving him no wiggle room for compromise.

“D-dadDY…” Trystan moans, hornier from his father’s teasing. “You own me, daddy! I want you inside me!” Trystan screams out as a hard slap lands on his bubble butt causing his hole to twitch around his uncle’s veiny shaft.  _ He feels good inside me, but I know for a fact that Dad would feel so much better... My father... My lover. _ Looking over his shoulder at his dirty uncle who beams with a devilish grin, Trystan starts to beg.

“P-please uncle. Let Dad fuck me... I want him!” Trystan knows his cheeks never burned brighter red than then.  _ How twisted is this? Begging my uncle to let my own father breed me. _ The twisted thought has his cock leaking.

“Well, he can fuck you, of course. But he will have to do it alongside me.” Like a rehearsed line in a play, Donovan says his piece. Not expecting anything other than for his teenage nephew to squeal and cower in fear.

“No. Trystan is... This is his first time. He can't take both of us. H-he just can't.” Jack utters his readied reply. He appears appalled by Donovan's suggestion. But his cock throbs at the idea. Leaking copious precum and coating his hard shaft.

The exchange between his uncle and his father rings empty for Trystan. His mind swims in overwhelming waves of guilt, shame and lust. Every time his uncle fills him as deep as he could, his eyes widen and his jaw drops. High pitched whines continue to pour out of his mouth as his mind tries to focus on something - his father’s thick veiny uncut shaft bobbing before him.

_ Wait… Could I even do it? _ Trystan asks himself as the conversation sinks in. A long shiver rolls down his spine as he remembers how full he felt with his father’s cock stuffed deep inside him. He swallows down in lust as he realizes how his hole twitches against his uncle’s cock. He knows his father is trying to get him out of this, but he has made up his mind. His thumb rolls over his father’s piss slit, coating it with slimy precum.

“P-please Dad. I want you… Inside me.” Trystan blushes but he forces himself to look at his father with an intense determination. “I want to try, Daddy. Please, you own my boyhole… I want you-- AHHH!”

Donovan pulls Trystan against his big smooth nuts and holds himself deep inside. Trystan yelps as he squirms and whimpers. He looks at his father and sees the endless love twinkling in his father’s eyes.

“For you, my love.” Jack responds, discarding his pretend role of a jealous father forced by a tight situation. Without warning, he leans down to grab his son’s legs and sweeps the teen off his feet, literally this time.

“Fu--AAH!” Trystan yelps. His Uncle Donovan is ready to catch his fall. His back rests on his uncle’s rock hard abs and well-defined pecs. He can feel the warmth of another body moving close to cover his. His face flushes red as his father’s hairy chest presses on his.

“For you, my love.” Jack says again as he positions himself on the entrance of his son’s already occupied hole. “I will be gentle.” He adds as he pushes. Trystan moans as he feels the pressure of another cock head prying his sore hole open.

“Shit… Shit...” Trystan curses from the pain. His uncle Donovan is stretching his hole well enough. Having his father attempt to pry him open alongside it, it is sending him a very painful sting. But he is nothing but a total cock whore.

“Should I sto--”

“No. Dad, push harder.”

“But--”

“HARDER.” Trystan demands, not hearing another word. Jack chuckles as he pushes forward. He can feel from the tip of his piercing spear that Trystan’s hole is trying to relax. He applies more force with his thrust and soon feels Trystan’s hole start to tense up again. But it was too late. He has broken the seal and now his thrust is going an extra mile… well, an inch. But it was the inch that kept Trystan’s hole open for the rest of his length.

Trystan takes in a deep inhale as he feels his father barreling inside him. He has never felt this full. Even his grandfather pales in comparison. His body trembles with the unfamiliar feeling of fullness. And his body crumbles as his strength leaves his body.

“Fuck… SO tight.” Donovan remarks. Trystan was very tight the first time, but with another warm cock beside his own, Trystan’s hole is impossibly tighter. He never thought it was possible.

“Oh, baby.” Jack’s words fluctuate with the shiver running down his spine. He wanted to look his son in the eyes, but Trystan has his eyes closed. The moaning was more than enough to tell Jack that Trystan loves this too.

“Are you ready to fuck my boy with me?” Jack asks Donovan.

“Fuck yes.” Trystan has no time to adjust. His father and uncle starts to fuck him at the same time. It was unrhythmic and painful at first. One cock slams in while the other slides out and the two would exchange. Not letting his tiny bean of pleasure take a breather. Then soon, the two cock slams together inside him. Working together to smash his prostate into an indiscernible pulp.

Trystan can barely maintain his consciousness when his father leans in. He was ready for a kiss but he isn’t ready for what happened next. His father and his uncle share a kiss as they share his hole. Trystan is stunned and his mind clears enough for the details of what happened rushes in.

“BASTARDS.” He exclaims as his realization sinks in, meritting a roaring laughter as a response. But neither his father nor his uncle stopped abusing his teen cunt. And he doesn’t want that either.

That day, Trystan came hands-free while being fucked by two prime pieces of Daddy meat... three times in a row. And like a miracle, his slutty hole became an instrument to his father and his uncle burying the hatchet.

How did the three of them become a throuple? Trystan can’t pinpoint when or how that happened.

It was a blissful week full of sneaky debauchery behind Jodie’s back before Donovan headed home to his wife. Trystan was sad to see his uncle go, but he knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later.

At school, he was getting enough cocks from his best buds and the guy he bullied before. He had fun sneaking into empty bathrooms, the locker room or even the janitor’s closet with one, or more, of the three. He always came out with a leaking hole or a cummy breath or both.

Mr. Rogers also came back in the picture and in his pants. Trystan started loving the extra Math projects he had to do with the help of his favorite teacher.

It was three months later when Jack filed for divorce. Jodie didn’t know why Jack wanted a divorce but surprisingly, she didn’t bat an eye. Apparently, around the same time Jack started lusting after their son, Jodie was also discovering her sexuality and had already fallen for a female colleague of hers. The divorce was for the best.

Inevitably, Donovan heard about the divorce. At the drop of a dime, he was back to stay with Jack and Trystan. And the three got back at it again. Maybe that was the point when the throuple became official. Or maybe it was the time when Donovan divorced his wife a year later. Or maybe it was when Donovan and Jack got married two years after that. Trystan is not sure when exactly it happened, but he is happy that it did. And he is thanking the gods that he is still enjoying the blessing until this very moment.

**\--- Present ---**

Trystan looks at his father and his uncle… his lovers having a tickle fight while arguing if Thor or Captain America is more powerful. He chuckles at their childish behavior.

“Stop it, you two. The movie is starting.” Trystan chimes in. “Here comes Spiderman.” he announces before he too jumps over the couch and onto what little space there is between his two lovers.

“You’re my son, but why are you more like your uncle?” Jack mutters. “Why must you upset Thor?”

“Please, everyone knows that Spiderman is taking Ironman’s iron rod each night. Thor doesn’t have a chance.” Donovan remarks as he grabs Trystan’s shoulders and pulls him closer.

“Shut up. I am sure that Spiderman prefers Thor’s mighty godly hammer over your puny iron rod.” Jack chuckles back with cocky confidence.

“Don’t make me laugh. I--”

“Shut up, you two. Spiderman can do both.” Trystan responds suggestively.

As usual, the rented Marvel movie becomes nothing more than a futile attempt to drown out their loud moans.

**\--- END of the SERIES ---**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--- ACKNOWLEDGMENT ---

Thank you for reading this long (and winding) series. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I would like to thank all of those who had left their hearts of kudos/approval on this story. And for those who had put an effort to comment on my chapters. An average person needs a cup of warm coffee to keep him going through the day. Your comments and kudos are like warm inviting cups of coffee to noob AO3 writers like me. It really motivated me to continue writing and posting even during the times when exhaustion and writer's block are hindering my path. I love you guys from the bottom of my pitch dark heart. This epilogue is for you.

For those who have reached out to me through my Kik and Discord (old and new) - you know who you guys are, thank you so much for your comments and criticisms. I really appreciate it and I hope you guys enjoyed this series.

To the readers that have commented throughout this story - **thebeautifulbeast** , **clavius** , **Bogdon** , **Fr33Soul** , **xxxsoaringdawnbreezexx** , **Anon_86** , **montrel13** , **Unholy_Vengeance** , **MrsNosebleeds** , and **divingpro**. Thank you for your kind words. And thank you for appreciating my little story. This series may be at its end but I will be posting more stories in AO3. I hope to hear from you all again in the future.

To the ones who were the very first commenters of this series - **NiaChase** and **Ginseng_Tea420**. Thank you for your supportive comments on the same day I posted the first part of this series. You really made me feel like I had a great start to my series. It motivated me to continue writing. I hope you two are still reading this story and are enjoying how the story ended.

To the people who have supported me with their kind words and fearless predictions - **TheFanBoy** and **NeNekoKun** , thank you for your insightful comments. Thank you for making me see that I am doing an okay job with leaving clues and hints in my story. I truly appreciate your insights. It makes me see my story from a different point of view and your predictions make me see a whole world of possibilities that the story can go and become. I hope I left enough clues for you to see this epilogue coming.

To the one I almost turned off with a risky Part 7 - **RedShifter**. I know you love a happy ending for Trystan. I want that as well. I hope you liked this epilogue. Thank you for your support, especially through the later parts of this series. Not everyone stuck around to read this series. But you did and I am truly thankful. The last stretch of this series has less number of readers than when I started it. But your comments kept me wanting to continue. Thank you for your encouraging comments and inputs to my story.

To the one who hates cliffhangers yet still sticks around for more - **SplishSplash598**. Thank you so much. You may not have started reading this series from when it started more than a year ago, but you certainly stuck around until the sweet end. Thank you so much. I really loved smiling and laughing with your comments. So many emojis. Such energy. Much wow! And your engagement in my Twitter posts and inbox is just 🥰. I hope you enjoyed how I wrapped up this series. Also,  **that story** 😏 - I might be posting it in the near future… 😜

And to the special avid reader that has a special spot in my writer’s heart - **MoonLord** , thank you so much for your unwavering support. You were there with me from the very beginning when I posted the first part of this series. It is so reassuring to know that someone will stick around with me from the shaky start to the bitter-sweet end, through irregular updates, long hiatus and rocky storylines. I will forever be grateful for the undying support and wonderful comments. Your name in my AO3 inbox always brightens my day. This series epilogue, it’s made especially for you.

And for the ‘silent’ readers out there, thank you for reading this story. You can hit me up on other platforms if you prefer to send your comments, suggestions, and criticisms in private.

My Kik is JannKenneth and my Discord is JannKenneth#9375. I am also in Twitter - @JannKenneth3 (SFW account) and @JannKennetho (private NSFW account).

  
  
  


\--- AFTERWORD ---

This series started March 15 last year. It was a roleplay scenario that I had with someone that I modified a little and turned into a story. A naughty roleplay scenario that I think others would enjoy reading. And sure enough, readers liked it. And so when the resource material (the roleplay logs that I was using as a reference) ran out, I was motivated to use my filthy mind to continue the series. It was a long rocky road, but finally we are at the (happy) end of the road.

This is a bitter-sweet ending. I will surely miss my original characters that I really love, but I am also happy to give them their very own version of a happy ending. It is sad to see them go but I know they are happy now, so… 🥺🥰

Thank you again for reading. Stay safe and healthy. Wish you all wonderful bright weeks ahead. 🏝🌞 And see you (hopefully) in my future works.


End file.
